All the Pretty Girls
by annabel7lee
Summary: Teddy and Victoire's relationship blossoms during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Can these best friends navigate the waters of their new feelings, or will it ruin the friendship they have?


All the Pretty Girls

**Teddy**

My name is Teddy Lupin. And today is my seventeenth birthday, and like all the birthdays of my past, my parents are not here to celebrate with me. My parents fell in the Great Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. My mother Nymphadora Tonks was a metamorphagus, just like me, and my dad was Remus Lupin, the werewolf. My childhood was fragmented with loss, as first I lost my parents in infancy, and then at the age of three my grandmother, Andromeda, passed as well. I was taken in by my godfather Harry Potter, yes the famous Harry Potter. He was the only father figure I ever knew, and at the time was a cool bachelor. (He and Ginny had taken a brief break while she was busy playing for the Holyhead Harpies and he was training to be an Auror. Long-distance is hard, ya know?). We lived in this rad flat in London until I was five, and then we moved to Godric's Hollow after they married. I was ring bearer in the wedding. I loved my adopted parents, they took care of me like no one else could, but I often grieved the loss of my biological parents. I know they couldn't have picked anyone better to watch over me. I know they watch me from heaven, and I hope they are proud on this day, as I come of age.

"Theodore!" Ginny calls up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" I call her Mum, even though she has only been in my life a little over a decade. Harry and I discussed it, and we don't think my true Mum, Tonks, would find it as an offense to her memory.

"Ted! You fat git! Get downstairs!" James screamed as he bolted past my door. He was going to be starting his third year at Hogwarts and was a bit big for his breeches. Little Al was starting his first year, and Lily was only ten. My birthday fell on the twelfth of August and though I was coming of age I still had to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts this year.

I finally rolled off of my bed, decided that I shouldn't go downstairs in just my boxers, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. James came catapulting back up the stairs.

"Teddy! It's your birthday! Party time bro!"

I simply snorted and picked him up, throwing him over my shoulder hastily, and tramping downstairs. I deposited him in his chair at the breakfast table and took my seat. Ginny was at the stove, frying up eggs and bacon, Harry was reading the paper. Lily and Al were making their way downstairs. Al was carrying his list of materials needed for Hogwarts, he's been toting the damn thing around since he got his letter. He's so nervous. Lily smiled at me and crawled into my lap. She may be ten years old, but she's small for her age, and quite shy. I think she's just like Mum; she may be a little quiet right now, but she'll come out of her shell eventually and embrace her inner Weasley.

"Don't you think you're a little old to sit in my lap Lils?"

"No," she said firmly, and wrapped her hand around mine for emphasis.

"Aw, sibling bonding," Ginny smiled, "But seriously Lily, let the birthday boy eat his breakfast." She kissed the top of my head, placing a plate of eggs, pancakes, and rare bacon in front of me. Us half-werewolfs like our meats on the rare side.

"Ted, son," Harry said, "we're going to apparate over to The Burrow early to help Molly with the preparations for your day okay?" I nodded. "The tent is proving troublesome to keep aloft."

"Sure, I'll just grab a quick shower after I finish."

"Teddy?" Ginny asks cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"We want you to open your gifts from us over breakfast."

"Fine by me," I smiled.

"I want to go first!," Al cried, he and James argued over who got to give their gift first. Harry intervened and Al handed me his parcel. I pulled off the torn wrappings, (Al was absentminded and somewhat careless with his possessions), and revealed a new pair of Quidditch gloves.

"Hey Al, these are awesome mate! I've been dying for a new pair. Thanks little bro!," I ruffled his hair across the table. James handed me his bundle, which contained a winter hat with the Gryffindor crest proudly displayed on the front, and Lily had drawn a picture of me on my broom, flying about the Quidditch pitch, a shiny captain's badge gleaming on my chest. She had even been kind enough to put gold glitter on it.

Ginny got up and brought me a package smiling as she handed it over. I opened it and found a new pair of dress robes inside, simple black, but with a crimson tie and cummerbund.

"Wow, Mum, thanks!" She laughed and told me I was welcome. Harry handed me a box, small in size, and I knew what it contained. It is tradition for a wizard to get a watch on his seventeenth birthday. I eagerly tore the paper off and opened the hatch of the rich, leather box. Inside was an amazing gold watch, inlaid with garnets in the hands. It was probably the coolest damn thing I had ever seen. I was speechless. I pulled it out of its box, I turned it over, and on the back was an engraving, _Teddy, I am so proud of the you. Love, your godfather. _Ginny took the watch and snapped it onto my wrist. I had tears in my eyes and tightness in my throat. The table was quiet.

I looked up and could only get out two words, "Thank you." Harry nodded, his own eyes tearing but with a look of pride. I looked around the table at my family, and though I was perfectly content with my life as an honorary Potter, another life I could have known flashed before my eyes.

"Alright you lazy bums, we better book it to make it to Ted's party in time. We don't want the wrath of your grandmother now do we?" Ginny said while sweeping the three kids under her arm and out of the kitchen. Harry stayed sitting at the other end of the table, looking at me.

"Teddy, your parents would be so proud. I wish they could see you now."

A tear trickled down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away with a sniff.

"I know," I whispered.

"They gave me the money to get you a really nice birthday gift," Harry said, "I'm going to give it to you at the party. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I would like that. So everyone can see what I get," I laughed half-heartedly.

"Okay," there was an awkward pause. Harry and I both struggled to express our emotions, there were often awkward pauses when we discussed anything serious, "Go get ready for your big day; I'll wait down here for you."

I smiled at him and thanked him again for the watch. I scurried upstairs and hopped in the shower. Living in the Potter's house was quite luxurious, they had a huge manor style house on the edge of the village. I had a room and bathroom of my own, which was really nice when during the school year I lived with five other blokes. I turned on the water as hot as it would go and rinsed out the shampoo, my hair was turning colors as my thoughts changed rapidly, (I was a metamorphagus just like my Mum). First my hair was a burnt orange, then I saw the strands shift to its typical chestnut brown, and then suddenly to pink. Pink? I realized something had slipped into my mind; there would be girls at this party, lots of girls. I scrubbed my skin with a renewed vigor. I had to look good. I was, after all, the guest of honor.

Harry and I had apparated to the The Burrow and while Grandma Molly squeezed the life out of my while crying about how old I was getting, Harry, Granddad, and Uncle George set up the tent. I was really no help at all. Ginny had insisted I wear a nice button-down shirt and some clean jeans to the party, well cleaner than usual anyway. I wasn't the neatest guy. She had even combed my hair, even though I protested. My unruly hair never stayed flat, it was this weird wavy mass on my head. I usually never bothered. Grandma Molly had me set up the chairs and table under the tent, and about a quarter to noon people began to arrive.

First George's wife Angelina apparated in with her daughter Roxanne in tow, then came Bill with Dominique. I heard numerous pops of the apparators outside the gate and many cries of greeting but I was busy setting up silverware at each place. Suddenly a pair of soft feminine hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who," whispered a sweet voice.

"Hmmmm," I played dumb, I could tell from the scent of pomegranate and rose that it was her, "Is it Hagrid?"

She dropped her hand to my shoulders, spinning me around, "You idiot, you know it's me!" She pulled me into a tight hug, which I couldn't return as she had my hands pinned to my sides.

She pulled back smiling widely. "I was worried about you! I thought you might ditch today, parties aren't really your thing." I laughed.

"Sarcasm isn't really your thing Victoire. We both know I can party harder than the other blokes at school." I was known as quite the party boy at Hogwarts, despite my position as prefect. I was just good at hiding my wrong-doing form the proper authorities. She laughed with delight and I just stared. My best friend was the hottest girl at school, and I sometimes had to remind myself that she was just that, my best friend. Victoire Weasley was also practically my cousin, being the eldest daughter of Ginny's elder brother, Bill. Victoire's beauty was legendary, her mother was part veela and Victoire had made off with mostly veela genes. She had this stunning golden hair, so blonde it was almost white, and a thin, lithe frame. She was pretty tall for a girl, and she had this amazing habit of sneaking up on my thoughts. Vic and I had been friends since our births. I was one year old when she was born and we were always put together at family functions and Order meetings, the two of us in our little play-pen.

Victoire knew me better than anyone else in my life. We talked every day at school, and she was always coming to me for advice, and vice versa. We had a special bond too, as we both shared the secret of our wolfish tendencies, inherited form our respective fathers. Victoire's father Bill had been wounded my Fenrir Greyback and he passed some of his contaminated wolf genes to Vic. I was part werewolf because of my father. This similarity bonded us closer than all others.

Oh, crap she's talking. I focused back in on what Victoire was saying, something about Joshua McCormick, what?

"And anyway, Mum said you probably wouldn't mine me bringing him. I mean you are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, and he is my boyfriend now, and I hoped you wouldn't…" She trailed off looking worriedly at my face.

"No of course I don't mind," I said forcing a smile, she looked at me with doubt, but by now the prick had swaggered up to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey mate! Happy Birthday," Joshua said, I swear I could punch him out right now. Just a good, quick punch.

"Hey, good to see you. Excuse me. I have to go help my Mum with the cake. Enjoy the party," I gave Victoire one last confused glance and booked it into the house. Why was Victoire dating McCormick? She didn't even mention this at all the letters we exchanged this summer! This is just a very unpleasant surprise! We tell each other everything! Like that time I accidentally snogged Cleo Carpenter at the Yule Ball, (which Hogwarts holds every year now, apparently it was a huge hit back in Harry's day), Vic was the first to know, and to make fun of me for it. I can't believe she would leave out the fact that she had a new boyfriend! And that it was McCormick! I mean, she always said she wanted a guy with brains. She was, after all, a Ravenclaw herself. I mean McCormick was a great guy, but he was dumb, I mean, like, really dumb. I continued to mule over this interesting new development in Vic's love life as I carried out my birthday cake.

All of my family had arrived; I placed the cake on a side table under their watchful eyes. Ginny pushed me towards the head of the long table, and as I sat I looked down at all of my loved one's faces. There was Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Ron and Hermione were not-so-quietly bickering over something. And then there was my family, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily, (who had insisted on sitting on my right-hand side). I could see Uncle Percy, alone, as usual, and Uncle George, Angelina, and Roxanne. Then there was Victoire's family, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Dominique, and Louis, (Who was hitting on some girl sitting beside him, not a Weasley obviously). The Scamanders were a ways down the table, and I could see Lorcan and Lysander whispering to each other. Then there was Charlie and Grandma and Granddad, and don't forget Hagrid, looming near the other end of the table. A few of my best mates were here as well. There was Moses Cross, my fellow Gryffindor, and another one of my dorm mates, Tobin Rivers. They had brought a couple girls that they must have been seeing this summer. And then there was my true best mate, well the male one anyway, Sam Rollins, he was holding Annie Page's hand. Wait!? How many new relationships don't I know about!?

I looked over at Victoire, sitting next to McCormick. He was stroking her knee under the table. I gripped the edge of the table in anger, locked my jaw and looked away. I had seen way too many punks look at my friend like that, with that desire in their eyes, it made me sick. Ginny called everyone to attention, she gave a lovely speech about how even though I was not her son by blood, I was her son in her heart. Everyone cheered and I looked around at all my loving family, and I tried to erase thoughts of Vic with McCormick's hand on her knee from my mind.

**Victoire**

Today was Teddy's birthday. Teddy was my absolute best friend, had been since I was born. Today was the big party at The Burrow, and I knew that the party would be amazing, it always was. My Grandma Molly was an excellent cook, and as Teddy was an honorary Weasley and this was his big coming-of-age birthday, I knew she would go all out. If only I could decide what to wear.

Dominique and I had a small bedroom in the upstairs of Shell Cottage, the divide of our spaces showed the divide of our personalities. Dom's side of the room was covered in Quidditch posters, and her duvet was a horribly bright green. My side of the room was clean, with a duvet of the palest pink. I had a vanity with photos of loved ones, bottles of perfume, (I liked to spell different for each occasion), and huge bags of makeup. I was known for my perfect appearance, and I could be quite vain about it. I was not, like my mother, obsessed with my looks, though Dom says I am.

I picked up the framed picture of me and Teddy that rested on the vanity. It was taken last winter, on one of our trips to Hogsmeade. I was all bundled up in a royal blue coat, my Ravenclaw scarf covering my neck, earmuffs in place. Teddy had his arms wrapped securely around me from behind, his Gryffindor scarf peeking out from under his coat. He was grinning; my mouth was open in a laugh, both our cheeks cherry red. We were in different Houses at Hogwarts, but we still remained fast friends. The problem was my feelings for Teddy were becoming complicated. We had always just been friends, but sometimes I caught myself wondering what it would be like if we were more.

Dominique crashes her way into the room, her hair damp from her shower. "Hey Bitch, I used your razor. Hope you don't mind."

"Uh, I do mind actually. That's just gross Dominique."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes, placed the frame back in its spot and went to my closet. I tried to find the perfect thing to wear, this was a struggle. I was nervous for today, my new boyfriend Joshua McCormick was coming to the party with me. It would be interesting to see how Teddy took the news. I mean, if he was okay with the relationship it meant he didn't feel the same about me, but if he got upset, there was hope. And I wasn't dating Joshua just to piss of Teddy, I actually really liked Joshua, he was a really nice guy. I had also invited my best friend, Ryann to come with me to the party, she could ease the tensions if need be.

After trying on many different outfits I settled on a pale blue sundress. The skirt was flowy, the straps thin, and it hugged my figure perfectly. I belted it and slipped on some sandals. I reached into the jewelry box and pulled out the necklace I always wore. Teddy made it for me, it was a piece of lavender sea-glass with a delicate silver chain. We always combed the beach outside my house together for bits of sea-glass as kids. I heard voices downstairs, Ryann was probably here.

The party was beautiful, Grandma had really outdone herself. There was the large white tent with the tables underneath, floating balloons of gold and crimson, (for Gryffindor colors I assumed), and the cake was massive. The guests list must have been long, there were quite a few people here. Ryann was at my side when we apparated, keeping me calm. She was the only one I had confided in of my changing feelings for Teddy. When I had told her she had proclaimed that she knew it all along.

With a pop my boyfriend appeared beside me. Joshua was extremely attractive, and on the Quidditch team, I was never good at sports. I scanned the crowd as I felt Ryann slip away into the crowd, probably to find Roxanne, they did Herbology Club together. Joshua slipped his hand into mine. My eyes located Teddy, he was setting silverware at each place setting.

"Hey Joshua? I'm going to go say hi to Teddy on my own? Okay? It's been awhile since I've seen him." He nodded and let go of my hand. I snuck up on Teddy and put my hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" His hair turned a deep turquoise. He guessed Hagrid I could tell he knew it was me. I giggled and spun him around hugging him. I tried to joke around, and avoid the topic, but I knew I had to address the fact that my new boyfriend, that Teddy didn't know about, was here.

"So listen Teddy I've been seeing someone this summer, you know just a casual fling. You know Joshua McCormick. But he came here with me to see you…. And anyway, Mum said you probably wouldn't mine me bringing him. I mean you are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, and he is my boyfriend now, and I hoped you wouldn't…" Teddy was looking at me with this blank expression. Just then Joshua came up and draped his arm around me, Teddy's eyes narrowed. Teddy blew Joshua off, gave me a confused glance, and left quickly.

"Well he was in a mood," laughed Joshua. I just laughed and turned away, I didn't want Joshua to see the hurt in my eyes. I hadn't seen Teddy all summer, I missed him terribly and he didn't even want to talk to me. Was he jealous or just preoccupied?

All the Pretty Girls

**Teddy**

My name is Teddy Lupin. And today is my seventeenth birthday, and like all the birthdays of my past, my parents are not here to celebrate with me. My parents fell in the Great Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. My mother Nymphadora Tonks was a metamorphagus, just like me, and my dad was Remus Lupin, the werewolf. My childhood was fragmented with loss, as first I lost my parents in infancy, and then at the age of three my grandmother, Andromeda, passed as well. I was taken in by my godfather Harry Potter, yes the famous Harry Potter. He was the only father figure I ever knew, and at the time was a cool bachelor. (He and Ginny had taken a brief break while she was busy playing for the Holyhead Harpies and he was training to be an Auror. Long-distance is hard, ya know?). We lived in this rad flat in London until I was five, and then we moved to Godric's Hollow after they married. I was ring bearer in the wedding. I loved my adopted parents, they took care of me like no one else could, but I often grieved the loss of my biological parents. I know they couldn't have picked anyone better to watch over me. I know they watch me from heaven, and I hope they are proud on this day, as I come of age.

"Theodore!" Ginny calls up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" I call her Mum, even though she has only been in my life a little over a decade. Harry and I discussed it, and we don't think my true Mum, Tonks, would find it as an offense to her memory.

"Ted! You fat git! Get downstairs!" James screamed as he bolted past my door. He was going to be starting his third year at Hogwarts and was a bit big for his breeches. Little Al was starting his first year, and Lily was only ten. My birthday fell on the twelfth of August and though I was coming of age I still had to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts this year.

I finally rolled off of my bed, decided that I shouldn't go downstairs in just my boxers, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. James came catapulting back up the stairs.

"Teddy! It's your birthday! Party time bro!"

I simply snorted and picked him up, throwing him over my shoulder hastily, and tramping downstairs. I deposited him in his chair at the breakfast table and took my seat. Ginny was at the stove, frying up eggs and bacon, Harry was reading the paper. Lily and Al were making their way downstairs. Al was carrying his list of materials needed for Hogwarts, he's been toting the damn thing around since he got his letter. He's so nervous. Lily smiled at me and crawled into my lap. She may be ten years old, but she's small for her age, and quite shy. I think she's just like Mum; she may be a little quiet right now, but she'll come out of her shell eventually and embrace her inner Weasley.

"Don't you think you're a little old to sit in my lap Lils?"

"No," she said firmly, and wrapped her hand around mine for emphasis.

"Aw, sibling bonding," Ginny smiled, "But seriously Lily, let the birthday boy eat his breakfast." She kissed the top of my head, placing a plate of eggs, pancakes, and rare bacon in front of me. Us half-werewolfs like our meats on the rare side.

"Ted, son," Harry said, "we're going to apparate over to The Burrow early to help Molly with the preparations for your day okay?" I nodded. "The tent is proving troublesome to keep aloft."

"Sure, I'll just grab a quick shower after I finish."

"Teddy?" Ginny asks cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"We want you to open your gifts from us over breakfast."

"Fine by me," I smiled.

"I want to go first!," Al cried, he and James argued over who got to give their gift first. Harry intervened and Al handed me his parcel. I pulled off the torn wrappings, (Al was absentminded and somewhat careless with his possessions), and revealed a new pair of Quidditch gloves.

"Hey Al, these are awesome mate! I've been dying for a new pair. Thanks little bro!," I ruffled his hair across the table. James handed me his bundle, which contained a winter hat with the Gryffindor crest proudly displayed on the front, and Lily had drawn a picture of me on my broom, flying about the Quidditch pitch, a shiny captain's badge gleaming on my chest. She had even been kind enough to put gold glitter on it.

Ginny got up and brought me a package smiling as she handed it over. I opened it and found a new pair of dress robes inside, simple black, but with a crimson tie and cummerbund.

"Wow, Mum, thanks!" She laughed and told me I was welcome. Harry handed me a box, small in size, and I knew what it contained. It is tradition for a wizard to get a watch on his seventeenth birthday. I eagerly tore the paper off and opened the hatch of the rich, leather box. Inside was an amazing gold watch, inlaid with garnets in the hands. It was probably the coolest damn thing I had ever seen. I was speechless. I pulled it out of its box, I turned it over, and on the back was an engraving, _Teddy, I am so proud of the you. Love, your godfather. _Ginny took the watch and snapped it onto my wrist. I had tears in my eyes and tightness in my throat. The table was quiet.

I looked up and could only get out two words, "Thank you." Harry nodded, his own eyes tearing but with a look of pride. I looked around the table at my family, and though I was perfectly content with my life as an honorary Potter, another life I could have known flashed before my eyes.

"Alright you lazy bums, we better book it to make it to Ted's party in time. We don't want the wrath of your grandmother now do we?" Ginny said while sweeping the three kids under her arm and out of the kitchen. Harry stayed sitting at the other end of the table, looking at me.

"Teddy, your parents would be so proud. I wish they could see you now."

A tear trickled down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away with a sniff.

"I know," I whispered.

"They gave me the money to get you a really nice birthday gift," Harry said, "I'm going to give it to you at the party. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I would like that. So everyone can see what I get," I laughed half-heartedly.

"Okay," there was an awkward pause. Harry and I both struggled to express our emotions, there were often awkward pauses when we discussed anything serious, "Go get ready for your big day; I'll wait down here for you."

I smiled at him and thanked him again for the watch. I scurried upstairs and hopped in the shower. Living in the Potter's house was quite luxurious, they had a huge manor style house on the edge of the village. I had a room and bathroom of my own, which was really nice when during the school year I lived with five other blokes. I turned on the water as hot as it would go and rinsed out the shampoo, my hair was turning colors as my thoughts changed rapidly, (I was a metamorphagus just like my Mum). First my hair was a burnt orange, then I saw the strands shift to its typical chestnut brown, and then suddenly to pink. Pink? I realized something had slipped into my mind; there would be girls at this party, lots of girls. I scrubbed my skin with a renewed vigor. I had to look good. I was, after all, the guest of honor.

Harry and I had apparated to the The Burrow and while Grandma Molly squeezed the life out of my while crying about how old I was getting, Harry, Granddad, and Uncle George set up the tent. I was really no help at all. Ginny had insisted I wear a nice button-down shirt and some clean jeans to the party, well cleaner than usual anyway. I wasn't the neatest guy. She had even combed my hair, even though I protested. My unruly hair never stayed flat, it was this weird wavy mass on my head. I usually never bothered. Grandma Molly had me set up the chairs and table under the tent, and about a quarter to noon people began to arrive.

First George's wife Angelina apparated in with her daughter Roxanne in tow, then came Bill with Dominique. I heard numerous pops of the apparators outside the gate and many cries of greeting but I was busy setting up silverware at each place. Suddenly a pair of soft feminine hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who," whispered a sweet voice.

"Hmmmm," I played dumb, I could tell from the scent of pomegranate and rose that it was her, "Is it Hagrid?"

She dropped her hand to my shoulders, spinning me around, "You idiot, you know it's me!" She pulled me into a tight hug, which I couldn't return as she had my hands pinned to my sides.

She pulled back smiling widely. "I was worried about you! I thought you might ditch today, parties aren't really your thing." I laughed.

"Sarcasm isn't really your thing Victoire. We both know I can party harder than the other blokes at school." I was known as quite the party boy at Hogwarts, despite my position as prefect. I was just good at hiding my wrong-doing form the proper authorities. She laughed with delight and I just stared. My best friend was the hottest girl at school, and I sometimes had to remind myself that she was just that, my best friend. Victoire Weasley was also practically my cousin, being the eldest daughter of Ginny's elder brother, Bill. Victoire's beauty was legendary, her mother was part veela and Victoire had made off with mostly veela genes. She had this stunning golden hair, so blonde it was almost white, and a thin, lithe frame. She was pretty tall for a girl, and she had this amazing habit of sneaking up on my thoughts. Vic and I had been friends since our births. I was one year old when she was born and we were always put together at family functions and Order meetings, the two of us in our little play-pen.

Victoire knew me better than anyone else in my life. We talked every day at school, and she was always coming to me for advice, and vice versa. We had a special bond too, as we both shared the secret of our wolfish tendencies, inherited form our respective fathers. Victoire's father Bill had been wounded my Fenrir Greyback and he passed some of his contaminated wolf genes to Vic. I was part werewolf because of my father. This similarity bonded us closer than all others.

Oh, crap she's talking. I focused back in on what Victoire was saying, something about Joshua McCormick, what?

"And anyway, Mum said you probably wouldn't mine me bringing him. I mean you are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, and he is my boyfriend now, and I hoped you wouldn't…" She trailed off looking worriedly at my face.

"No of course I don't mind," I said forcing a smile, she looked at me with doubt, but by now the prick had swaggered up to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey mate! Happy Birthday," Joshua said, I swear I could punch him out right now. Just a good, quick punch.

"Hey, good to see you. Excuse me. I have to go help my Mum with the cake. Enjoy the party," I gave Victoire one last confused glance and booked it into the house. Why was Victoire dating McCormick? She didn't even mention this at all the letters we exchanged this summer! This is just a very unpleasant surprise! We tell each other everything! Like that time I accidentally snogged Cleo Carpenter at the Yule Ball, (which Hogwarts holds every year now, apparently it was a huge hit back in Harry's day), Vic was the first to know, and to make fun of me for it. I can't believe she would leave out the fact that she had a new boyfriend! And that it was McCormick! I mean, she always said she wanted a guy with brains. She was, after all, a Ravenclaw herself. I mean McCormick was a great guy, but he was dumb, I mean, like, really dumb. I continued to mule over this interesting new development in Vic's love life as I carried out my birthday cake.

All of my family had arrived; I placed the cake on a side table under their watchful eyes. Ginny pushed me towards the head of the long table, and as I sat I looked down at all of my loved one's faces. There was Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Ron and Hermione were not-so-quietly bickering over something. And then there was my family, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily, (who had insisted on sitting on my right-hand side). I could see Uncle Percy, alone, as usual, and Uncle George, Angelina, and Roxanne. Then there was Victoire's family, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Dominique, and Louis, (Who was hitting on some girl sitting beside him, not a Weasley obviously). The Scamanders were a ways down the table, and I could see Lorcan and Lysander whispering to each other. Then there was Charlie and Grandma and Granddad, and don't forget Hagrid, looming near the other end of the table. A few of my best mates were here as well. There was Moses Cross, my fellow Gryffindor, and another one of my dorm mates, Tobin Rivers. They had brought a couple girls that they must have been seeing this summer. And then there was my true best mate, well the male one anyway, Sam Rollins, he was holding Annie Page's hand. Wait!? How many new relationships don't I know about!?

I looked over at Victoire, sitting next to McCormick. He was stroking her knee under the table. I gripped the edge of the table in anger, locked my jaw and looked away. I had seen way too many punks look at my friend like that, with that desire in their eyes, it made me sick. Ginny called everyone to attention, she gave a lovely speech about how even though I was not her son by blood, I was her son in her heart. Everyone cheered and I looked around at all my loving family, and I tried to erase thoughts of Vic with McCormick's hand on her knee from my mind.

**Victoire**

Today was Teddy's birthday. Teddy was my absolute best friend, had been since I was born. Today was the big party at The Burrow, and I knew that the party would be amazing, it always was. My Grandma Molly was an excellent cook, and as Teddy was an honorary Weasley and this was his big coming-of-age birthday, I knew she would go all out. If only I could decide what to wear.

Dominique and I had a small bedroom in the upstairs of Shell Cottage, the divide of our spaces showed the divide of our personalities. Dom's side of the room was covered in Quidditch posters, and her duvet was a horribly bright green. My side of the room was clean, with a duvet of the palest pink. I had a vanity with photos of loved ones, bottles of perfume, (I liked to spell different for each occasion), and huge bags of makeup. I was known for my perfect appearance, and I could be quite vain about it. I was not, like my mother, obsessed with my looks, though Dom says I am.

I picked up the framed picture of me and Teddy that rested on the vanity. It was taken last winter, on one of our trips to Hogsmeade. I was all bundled up in a royal blue coat, my Ravenclaw scarf covering my neck, earmuffs in place. Teddy had his arms wrapped securely around me from behind, his Gryffindor scarf peeking out from under his coat. He was grinning; my mouth was open in a laugh, both our cheeks cherry red. We were in different Houses at Hogwarts, but we still remained fast friends. The problem was my feelings for Teddy were becoming complicated. We had always just been friends, but sometimes I caught myself wondering what it would be like if we were more.

Dominique crashes her way into the room, her hair damp from her shower. "Hey Bitch, I used your razor. Hope you don't mind."

"Uh, I do mind actually. That's just gross Dominique."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes, placed the frame back in its spot and went to my closet. I tried to find the perfect thing to wear, this was a struggle. I was nervous for today, my new boyfriend Joshua McCormick was coming to the party with me. It would be interesting to see how Teddy took the news. I mean, if he was okay with the relationship it meant he didn't feel the same about me, but if he got upset, there was hope. And I wasn't dating Joshua just to piss of Teddy, I actually really liked Joshua, he was a really nice guy. I had also invited my best friend, Ryann to come with me to the party, she could ease the tensions if need be.

After trying on many different outfits I settled on a pale blue sundress. The skirt was flowy, the straps thin, and it hugged my figure perfectly. I belted it and slipped on some sandals. I reached into the jewelry box and pulled out the necklace I always wore. Teddy made it for me, it was a piece of lavender sea-glass with a delicate silver chain. We always combed the beach outside my house together for bits of sea-glass as kids. I heard voices downstairs, Ryann was probably here.

The party was beautiful, Grandma had really outdone herself. There was the large white tent with the tables underneath, floating balloons of gold and crimson, (for Gryffindor colors I assumed), and the cake was massive. The guests list must have been long, there were quite a few people here. Ryann was at my side when we apparated, keeping me calm. She was the only one I had confided in of my changing feelings for Teddy. When I had told her she had proclaimed that she knew it all along.

With a pop my boyfriend appeared beside me. Joshua was extremely attractive, and on the Quidditch team, I was never good at sports. I scanned the crowd as I felt Ryann slip away into the crowd, probably to find Roxanne, they did Herbology Club together. Joshua slipped his hand into mine. My eyes located Teddy, he was setting silverware at each place setting.

"Hey Joshua? I'm going to go say hi to Teddy on my own? Okay? It's been awhile since I've seen him." He nodded and let go of my hand. I snuck up on Teddy and put my hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" His hair turned a deep turquoise. He guessed Hagrid I could tell he knew it was me. I giggled and spun him around hugging him. I tried to joke around, and avoid the topic, but I knew I had to address the fact that my new boyfriend, that Teddy didn't know about, was here.

"So listen Teddy I've been seeing someone this summer, you know just a casual fling. You know Joshua McCormick. But he came here with me to see you…. And anyway, Mum said you probably wouldn't mine me bringing him. I mean you are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, and he is my boyfriend now, and I hoped you wouldn't…" Teddy was looking at me with this blank expression. Just then Joshua came up and draped his arm around me, Teddy's eyes narrowed. Teddy blew Joshua off, gave me a confused glance, and left quickly.

"Well he was in a mood," laughed Joshua. I just laughed and turned away, I didn't want Joshua to see the hurt in my eyes. I hadn't seen Teddy all summer, I missed him terribly and he didn't even want to talk to me. Was he jealous or just preoccupied?


End file.
